Oh, What A Night
by kseven
Summary: Just a short one shot about our favorite spirit-using Moroi, Adrian Ivashkov. Enjoy!


Hi! This is my first posted one-shot fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

I stretched silently, kicking off the goose-feathered blankets mother refused to put away during the summer. They made me uncomfortably hot. Quietly, I crept over to my window, the one that overlooked the city of New York. Indecently, I pulled my nightgown up to my knees and climbed onto the window sill, careful not to dirty the hem of the thin silk gown.

Below me, all was quiet. I could hear the silence long before I cracked open the grand window. I was looking for the breeze though; aching for it and reveling in it as it blew my auburn curls away from my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Am I interrupting anything, Miss Buchanan?"

I turned to look at him. I knew he'd be here, although I didn't quite believe it at the same time. You never knew what to expect with him.

I didn't say anything; instead, I silently stepped down from the window sill. I studied him for a couple minutes, taking in his appearance from across the room.

Adrian Ivashkov stood against the door, his arms crossed over his broad chest, wrinkling the finely pressed dress shirt he was wearing; his neck tie hung limply around his neck. His dark brown hair, perfectly messy, hung out onto his forehead, giving him a devilishly handsome look. I stole a glance at the chair by the door. He had carefully placed his matching dinner jacket and waistcoat over the seat.

My pale blue eyes met his bright emerald green eyes. I gave him a coy smile. "Not at all, Mr. Ivashkov," I motioned to the window. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Adrian smiled at me -that crooked smile I absolutely adored- and began making his way across the room, hands in his pockets. I watched his eyes slowly crawl over me. "As am I."

I crossed my arms, and stood my ground. "I'm sure you haven't come just to gawk at me, Adrian." I raised my eyebrows. "What do you need?"

"Emma." Adrian had finally reached me and was now standing less than a foot in front of me, grinning down at me. I'd forgotten how tall he was. He took my hand. "Can't a friend just pass in for a visit? Like a gentleman should always do?"

I eyed him curiously, not daring to look away; even as I began to feel his fingers leave trails up my arm. I tried everything not to sigh at the pleasure I felt. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I looked back up at him, with a less muddled mind. I eased on another coy smile. "Yes, forgive me, Adrian. Forgive me for being so rude." I carefully slipped out of his reach, grinning. "And seeing as I have a gentleman in the room, I should dress. I wouldn't want to offend you!" I took a couple of quick steps back, turning to run for my dressing screen.

Adrian caught me before my fourth step. He had taken hold of my elbow -not a violent snatch, more of a gentle tug- and pulled me to him. Smirking, Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing his other hand up to my chin, making me look into his hungry eyes. "Dear Emma, I would be horribly offended if you so much as think about dressing again."

Then he was on my lips, kissing me eagerly; hungry for more; for me.

And I loved it, the way it felt to be squeezed up against him, the way he couldn't keep his hands off of me. I was bubbling with pleasure. I'd never felt anything like this before, and _oh, it felt so good_. There was an unbelievable feeling in the pit of my stomach; an exotic, but incredible feeling between my thighs. I couldn't stop, I was as hungry as Adrian; chaotically running a hand through his hair, grasping at it gently, just as his hand grazed the curve of my breast, and his teeth nibbled at my neck.

_Oh. _

Oh, I'd never heard myself make that kind of sound.

I felt Adrian grin against my neck, and then he was pulling me up, holding me up against him, so I was face to face with him. My legs had a mind of their own, wrapping themselves around his waist, and my lips: searching for his, for his neck, his jawline, his exposed collarbones, anything as long as it was him.

It was then that I felt my bed around me, Adrian crawling over me with only his unbuttoned trousers on and my nightgown, slightly lifted to my knee, my sleeves falling over, exposing my bare shoulders. My head was foggy, filled with Adrian, with this new feeling of incredible desire I had for him.

"Emma." I heard him murmur into my neck. That drove me over and I couldn't control myself anymore. Uncharacteristically confident, I took hold of my nightgown and pulled it over my head completely, leaving me bare and naked to him. Oh, and he absolutely loved it, pausing, momentarily stunned, and looking over me with incredible care, in such amazement. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. To have stunned a man still with what I was naturally given. I tugged at his unbuttoned trousers and he was back, softly tugging on my hair, nibbling on my neck, then my collarbone. "Emma." He growled.

And I quickly took that as permission to remove his trousers the remainder of the way.


End file.
